paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Second American Civil War
The Schism "The year is 1969 CE. We say CE now, Common Era, thanks to the Allies; they've mandated it be said that way in order to respect other cultures and reduce the religiousness of common speech or some other nonsense. Ever notice that the only culture that we ever seem to be respectin' is either the damned Europeans or some backward little hellhole of the week? There ain't ever talk of American Culture or protectin' our feelings. No, we're the big bad Americans, we need to be controlled 'n' reigned in and all this, soon as they finish exportin' their culture all over ours. The Beetles? That ain't music, boy, just some bowl-haired Brits the world's got in a tizzy about. But the Allies, they've outlived their purpose and now they think they can control everything and fix it all. And now they've gone and done something we can't forgive them for. The Allies, they believe that they can make people better. That they can come in with their secularism and their science and their ruttin' social workers and they can change who a person is, and that doin' so is the right thing to do... I don't much care for their definition of "fixed". Just how the heck are they gonna fix us? Make us British, German, or some single culture they wanna mold us into? They're not even qualified to fix a bike, let alone a person! ... Who the hell do you think we are?" :- A radio broadcast by "Sgt. Reynolds" of the Confederate Continental Army "I don't mean to sound arrogant, but how can the Americans be so ungrateful? If not for us, they would have been conquered by the Soviet Union. All we have done is keep their country from falling into anarchy, yet they call us tyrants? Place on us the same words we use to describe the Soviet Union? I don't understand. It seems as though they want chaos and anarchy to rule, and we simply cannot allow that. The United States is far too important to the world, the Americans have too much to offer the world to let their home slide into anarchy and rebellion. I truly am sorry for the lives lost, but it is ultimately for their own good." :- Major Lydia Winters ' ''Detailed article: Rise of the Rebellion''' The Confederate Revolutionaries were not born in one day. There was always a part of the American people that was influenced by a few vocal opponents to the Allied Nations, including everything from religious radicals such as the Trinitarian Church, American nationalists, and those just worried about how far the Allied Nations might go to cement their authority. There were also the anti-soviet groups upset about the peace treaty in Europe and the allowance of Japan to retain a vast empire, conspiracy groups sure that the Allies were experimenting on the populace of countries in them, hippies incensed at the perceived mistreatment of animals (particularly dogs and dolphins) in warfare, and those simply angry about the hand of the Allies over their head. There was the soil for a rebellion, but the spark that would spread the fire wasn't there... until the incident at Mount Rushmore. That spark was none other than the killing of American President Howard T. Ackerman. The death of their president (and a popular one at that) unsurprisingly caused a wave of resentment and anger to ripple throughout the populace. In truth, however, the killing itself only fanned the flames that were had already been there, merely causing them to go higher - the trigger that would turn those flames into a conflagaration that would consume the entire nation came afterwards. When Allied High Command discovered that Ackerman was, in fact, a robotic double, they moved quickly to root out any other potential doubles in high ranking position. The national governments of every Allied nation were temporarily detained and checked to ensure they were not androids as well. This only involved a simple blood test in most cases, and most governments were soon released after a few days, with only puzzlement and slight anger among most of their members. Even the Allied leadership was not exempt from the same treatment, though in their case the tests were conducted very quietly. In the case of the US, however, things were trickier. While most of the United States government, including the Senate and Congress, had simple blood tests taken as well, the newly interned President Hoffhassle was a different matter. Hoffhassle had been particularly close to his superior, both politically and socially, and Allied High Command feared that the man could have been potentially corrupted or otherwise influenced by Ackerman's double. As such, in order to better test him to ensure he was still loyal, they temporarily detained and removed him from the office of President, and instituted their own temporary replacement in the interim--without telling anybody why. In their minds, it would only be for a few weeks - and then everything could go back to normal. But it was not to be, for after the killing of their president and now the unexplained arrest of their president--in the middle of his inauguration ceremony, no less, with hundreds of thousands of people watching--many Americans were both confused and angered. When the man who took office ended up being Nicholas Laramore, the candidate publicly supported by the Allies, many Americans began to speak of conspiracy. What if the Allies had assassinated Ackerman in order to put their own man into place? Laramore himself was as non-threatening a man as there could be--soft-spoken, quietly religious and with a modest goatee--but the seeds of doubt had been planted. Anti-Allied riots, movements, and groups erupted around the country, and even previously neutral groups grew even larger and took on a more negative tone towards the Allied Nations. Worse still, it seemed like every move the Allies or Laramore made simply enraged the dissidents further. With things going from bad to worse, the Allies eventually made the highly controversial decision to deploy Peacekeeper and foreign Reservist forces to the United States. Unfortunately, the deployment of Peacekeeping forces served as the impetus for the hithero disorganised rebel forces to band together and grow even larger in size, as many saw the Peacekeeper deployment as nothing short of an occupation force. After several major riots, minor skirmishes, and isolated rebellions, the rebel groups gathered together, and decided to organise themselves into something resembling a united front. With a coalition of sorts between the various groups having been formed, the newly born Confederate Revolutionaries began to wage a low-intensity war against the "Allied aggressors". Though they couldn't hope to hurt the Peacekeepers in an open battle, the various rebel groups instead turned to skullduggery and asymmetric warfare in attempts to make what they saw as the occupation of America as painful and costly as possible for the Allied Nations. Category:Wars